guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodstone Caves
General Description Getting There Go straight east from Gadd's Encampment, hugging the south wall. With careful manuevering you can avoid any fights on the way there. *When you get there, it will look like its blocked by a stone wall. The wall will begin to animate and lift out of the way. If you are in a hurry, you can walk through the stone wall to get to the portal. Quests Completing this dungeon requires three linked quests, all given by Saerin in Gadd's Encampment: *The Blade's Essence: Level 1: Killing Paranoia Ettin he will drop the dungeon key required to proceed to level two. He will also drop the quest item Shimmering Essence, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. *The Arrow's Point: Level 2: Killing the Crystal Ettin will drop the dungeon key required to proceed to level three. He will also drop the quest item Arcane Crystal Shard, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. *Crystal Method: Level 3: Killing the Eldritch Ettin will drop the quest item Spectral Crystal, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. Killing him will also complete the dungeon and spawn the Eldritch Chest. The chest will give one drop (gem, gold or green) for each party member. This quest is repeatable. NPCs *Collectors ** Pekk Allies Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map on level 1 - Close to the steps to level 2 * 3 Hidden treasures next to Poison cloud traps on level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, by the Middle shrine on level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the end Shrine on level 2 * Secret Switch on the ground under poison trap next to 2nd Beacon of Droknar on level 3 that opens the door located at the beginning of level 3 * Hidden Treasure to the left of the Bloodstone * Hidden Treasure to the right of the Bloodstone * Hidden Treasure by the bridge leading out of the main chamber * Secret Area Level 3 ** Hidden treasure take the right passage at the fork, just before the bridge ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally - take left passage at fork, on top of hill ** Hidden treasure take left passage at fork, to the right of the hill Bestiary Monsters *Incubus ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus (Levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus (Levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus (Levels 1 and 2) *Enchanted Weapons ** 24 Enchanted Shield (all Levels) ** 24 Enchanted Scythe (all Levels) *Ettins ** 28 Forge Master (all Levels) ** 28 Tomb Ettin (all Levels) *Undead ** 24 Skeleton Archer (end of level 2 only) ** 24 Skeleton Illusionist (end of level 2 only) ** 24 Skeleton Wizard (end of level 2 only) Bosses *Ettins ** 28 Paranoia Ettin (Level 1) ** 28 Crystal Ettin (Level 2) ** 28 First inscribed (all levels) Boss-like foes ** 29 Eldrich Ettin (Level 3) Rewards *1500 Dwarven Reputation Points *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Eldritch Sword ** Eldritch Maul ** Eldritch Staff *Gold item *Onyx Gemstone *Diamond Notes *Killing Forge Masters, Tomb Ettins, First Inscribed, as well as Paranoia, Crystal, and the Eldritch Ettin causes their 'Enchanted Mob' to vanish. (Most Enchanted Scythes are not included with the Ettin/Forgemaster mobs and will not disappear if a nearby Ettin or Forge Master are killed) *Many of the foe's are "non-fleshy" enemies, making builds that focus upon using corpses (as minion masters) less effective. However, there should be enough corpses to make a minion master useful inside the dungeon. *There are many spawn points, and the dungeon is rather short. However, be prepared for interruptions and daze. *Make sure NOT to activate the Inscription Stone outside of the entrance, or you will be repeating Finding the Bloodstone. If you did so then you can resign and will be right at the entrance to the dungeon. *If you're going to take henchmen, take Lo Sha, he has Ineptitude and is great for taking out all the warriors (and the boss at the end) *The final boss group and the two nearby groups (with an Inscribed Ettin in each) are difficult to pull separately, but with care it can be done. *In hard mode there is an excessively large spawn of incubii at the resurrect shrine in the center of the second level. These will likely wipe the party if not properly anticipated and cause a shrinegank situation. Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)